


New Hair, New You

by Glass_Oceans



Series: The Ficlet Collection [10]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-27
Updated: 2018-05-27
Packaged: 2019-05-09 09:56:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14713862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glass_Oceans/pseuds/Glass_Oceans
Summary: ‘The one time Hux dyed his hair...’





	New Hair, New You

**Author's Note:**

> Content warnings: Hair Dye, Crack

“Hux?”

“In the bathroom.”

Kylo carried the shopping bags and set them down in the kitchen before climbing the stairs to see what Hux was up to. He found him kneeling beside the bathtub, his upper half hidden by the shower curtain.

“What’re you up to?” Kylo asked, leaning against the door frame.

“Dying m’hair,” came the reply.

“Dying... why?”

There came a rustle of the shower curtain that Kylo assumed was Hux’s shrug.

“Wait... you’re dying your hair?”

“Yees. I just said so.”

“You mean… you’re not a natural redhead?”

Kylo could hear Hux spluttering under the running water, could hear the dull patter of the water against the bathtub as Hux worked out what he was saying.

“What?”

“All this time… you’ve been lying to me!”

The water shut off and Hux grabbed a towel, rubbing fiercely at his hair.

“I think you’ve had ample evidence by now of my natural hair colour.”

“Dunno,” Kylo said, watching Hux’s body vibrate as he dried his hair off, “maybe this has been going on years, and I’ve just arrived home early and caught you at it.”

Towel still sitting on his damn hair, hiding the new colour from him, Hux stood and faced Kylo. Kylo let his eyes roam over Hux’s bare chest, the slightly damp waistband of his jeans, and back up to the towel.

“Not likely,” Hux said. He reached up and pulled the towel from his head, tossing it into the tub. “So, what do you think?”

Kylo’s eyes went wide. Gone were the fire red locks, covered by a coal black colour. The longer strands of Hux’s hair hung around his face, only emphasizing the bright blue of his eyes. Kylo reached out and twisted one of the strands around his fingers, squeezing a drop of water from it.

“How do I know it’s really you, and not some imposter?” he said, even as he stepped closer.

Hux gave Kylo a Look, such that Kylo could tell he was fighting not to roll his eyes.

“If that’s something that really concerns you, I would suggest you look for familiar birthmarks, or such.”

“Like red hair.”

This time Hux did roll his eyes.

“Yes, like red hair. Unless,” he gasped theatrically, “I’ve dyed that too.”

Hux’s composure dissolved into laughter as Kylo swung him over his shoulder and carried him into the bedroom. He climbed up over Hux, wasting no time in opening the button of his jeans and beginning to pull them down his hips.

“Remember you brought this on yourself,” he said.

Hux lay back on the bed, grinning arms spread and hips lifted as Kylo stripped him.

“Promises, promises…”


End file.
